


Fucksalott Farm Chapter 1: Introductions

by Zenith3501



Series: Fucksalott Farm [1]
Category: Fucksalott Farm
Genre: Anal, Anthro, Bird, Cat, Choking, Creampie, Dog - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Forced, Furry, Gay, Gen, Hetero, Lesbian, M/M, OC universe - Freeform, Oral, Porn With Plot, Series, Sex, Vaginal, farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenith3501/pseuds/Zenith3501
Summary: In a world populated entirely by anthropomorphised animals, ofcourse a farm is going to be something of an all day long orgy with some work thrown in to make it look official. The story of this home grown universe starts here, introducing two of the most prominent characters, Sebastian, the guard dog, and Sasha, the prissy little slut kitten. Enjoy ^^





	1. Introductions

Far beyond the bright lights and tall towers of the city, stands Fucksalott Farm, where most of the animals walk on two legs, and they fuck all day long.

  
A place as idyllic as it is interesting, the farm is home to only animals, as is the rest of the world now. Sebastian is technically in charge, and keeps the place safe, the sheep beg for his cock whenever he (Or anyone else) gets near, and for him to finally pick a favourite of the twin sisters.

Seb, the tall, strongly built guard dog grew up his whole life on the farm, and took as much pride in guarding it as he did his well groomed gold and black fur.

We start our story here, the dog just now done with his duties of keeping the girls who weren't allowed to roam free satisfied.  
***

The walk was always pretty peaceful, and by now it had become routine. Check the gates were all locked up so no foxes would sneak in and impregnate the bunnies, shoo away or quickly fuck any of the wild rabbit girls who never seemed to get enough cock from their own boys, and then finally, check on the barn, and the bigger, more intelligent members of the farm.

After all, someone in there was usually down for some fun.

  
My hand pushed in the door, and i could easily get a read of the rooms mood.

  
The big, buff, thick cocked, black furred bull stood with his back to a wall, waxing and honing his horns to perfection as usual, while the centaur like horse girl pestered him for one of the only cocks on the farm big enough to satisfy her own heavy duty pussy.

Jackson liked to feel wanted though, so as usual, he'd make the poor girl make a slut of herself before finally giving in.

I honestly don't know how he manages it, the few times she had been annoyed with him enough to let me ride her pony ass, it'd been so warm inside, and thanks to some gracious god somewhere, it gripped at you whenever you pulled out, leading to some very fun sessions of three or four loads being dumped into her still hungering cunt.

  
Then, there were the other two who usually hung around here, Belle, the big, thick thighed, titty gifted cow, her soft, milk chocolate coloured fur only broken up by her enormous breasts and swollen nipples. She loved her body, as did everyone else, so soft and squishy, but her breasts never seemed to deflate, no matter how much of her sweet, warm milk anyone drank from them.

Then, right beside her, sat up on a railing, I could see my favourite squeeze, Sasha.

Sasha was a ginger cat, and free spirited even by cat standards. She had long, slender legs that ended in little white paws, her arms, adorned with the messy, uneven stripe you find on most tabby cats, leaving her ginger fur about 5 shades of orange all together. At her wrist, she wears a golden bracelet, something she stole from some sucker who had taken her in in the city before she came here.

Sasha does love her gold, and I'd seen her suckle on cock for an anklet, even licking Bells juicy pussy in return for her old cow bell.

  
But, what she lacks in modesty and subtlety, Sasha more than makes up for in enthusiasm, and pure slutty spirit.

"Hey Seb!" She said, looking up from Belle beside her, her excitement quickly fading back to annoyance, a few more words being exchanged as I approached, wondering what could have gotten her tail in a knot.

"We were just talking about the rabbits" Explained Belle, never one for preamble if she could avoid it. The farms mommy was about the most straight forward person I knew after all.

"Yeah! Stupid little things are all in heat again now, and i cant even walk here from the house without some little carrot muncher dashing over, humping my leg, and leaving my fur all sticky before hopping off!" Sasha complained. I knew she didn't care so much about the unexpected sex, more that Rabbits have the most pathetic stamina.

The rabbits, tiny and slender, even the males feminine, are the most annoying pests on the farm. The roam around anywhere that isn't gated off, the boys humping anything that even looks female, and the heat crazed girls spreading their legs for anyone who comes by in hopes of getting attention.

  
Even at the best of times, they can be annoying, especially since the girls usually cum within three thrusts, meaning you either have to let them go and find someone else to finish the job, or pin them in place and fuck them good until they run off sticky and satisfied for a day rather than an hour.

The boys are even worse, and in full seasons, all the girls of the farm have to head outside and let a horde of bunny boys fuck every hole, fast, rough, and without more than a few seconds between one cock being replaced by another, every single morning so that anything else can get done.

  
When Sasha first heard of this, her whore brain was immediately excited. An all morning breakfast gang bang!? Why were these other girls complaining!?

Then she got to experience being edged all morning by the little three thrust boys and changed her mind quickly.

Lucky for me, it usually means she'd desperate for a good fucking all day after she grooms and cleans her fur of Rabbit cum.

  
"Well I'm sorry to hear about that ladies. If you like we could head out there and deal with them now? This late in the day, it should mean they'll be good for tomorrow morning too." I offered. Really, I get why the girls are so annoyed by it. At least i can pin down and rape my little fluffy partner to get satisfaction, Sasha tried once to hold a rabbit boy inside her, but she said the tiny cock just deflated, and he stopped wriggling until she let him go. Poor girls...

"Nuh uh, I'm good, thank you Sebastian. Got my eye on one of the cute little bunnies in the pen, shy one who always hides when you come to give them their *Medicine*. Figured I'd head down tonight, take care of the little sugar puff myself for the night" That was Belle, always big and caring. The farm has rabbits, and bunnies, though sometimes the words get crossed over. While the rabbits are wild, skinny, and straight eared, the bunnies are a little more thick around the butt area, and their ears are fluffy and floppy, giving them a much softer, sweeter look.

Plus, they have a little more staying power than their wild cousins.

"Ah, gotcha, well, you have fun with that. Sash? How about you?" I asked, already expecting the prissy girls answer.

"Hell no! I'm already hungry for some attention, the last thing i want is an hour of teasing to go with it" She pouted, crossing her arms, pushing her chest up a little, the slight breast and tiny pink nipples always a nice sight.

"Well..." I started, using that voice and that smile that always lets her know if she listens, she might like what she hears.

"We could always just put on a show for them in the field? There's enough boys and girls out there, maybe setting an example would help them deal with their own problems this evening?" As I spoke I came closer to the slender ginger kitty, her shoulder length hair shifting as her head angled to look at me, A tiny fang chewing over her bottom lip at the idea as her tail twitched with excitement behind her.

"Oh yeah?.. What kind of show did you have in mind Sebby?" The kitty drawled, spreading her legs apart to show a pussy already swollen and sticky with excitement as i leaned in, pressing my maw into her cunt, licking at it a few times as i inhaled the delicate, flowery scent of her little kitty cunt. It was always like that, always gentle swollen and sticky, her pussy so sweet, her slick walls leaving my tongue slick with her excitement, as my arms wrapped around her ass in a hug that pulled her pussy in closer against my mouth.

Eating her pussy was always Sashas weak spot, and i could tell that now she'd do whatever i wanted to do... And if not already? A little shift, and a gasp came from her tiny maw as my tongue forced itself between her tight little ass cheeks and rubbed fast in a sawing movement against her little, underfucked ass hole.

Really did need to use her tail hole more often... It was always almost unbelievably tight, and made her mewl like a good little slut should...

My rough tongue, and persistent pressing of my wet nose into her pussy got interrupted then though as Belle let out a moo of annoyance and rolled her eyes "Alright you two, alright, go on, get out. The last thing I need is to be all worked up when I'm takin' care of this little bunny girl... Get out, have your fun, and stay safe" She warned, her big, thick, pink, long udder nipples erect, and her fur between her thighs damp with animal interest as i picked Sasha up from the rail, and let her wrap her legs around my waist to carry her out, assuring Belle we'd be safe even though there was never any real danger out here.


	2. Afternoon Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Sasha finally find their way to some privacy and have a little stress relieving session.

*The next part of the story on the farm! Sebastian and Sasha take care of a debt, and the next part will be involving a pair of brand new... Feathery friends ^^ I hope you enjoy your read.*

  
The night air hit my wet black nose with a gentle, sweet accent in it, the smell of a day slowly coming to an end, the world rolling over into the twilight to begin its rest for the next day, filled no doubt with more fun, and sexy events.

The people living in the world however, had other plans that evening.

"God, I can hear them already!" The kitty bitched. Of course, while the breeze was soft and gentle, the squeaks and giggles in the distance of little rabbits bumping into partners and having sudden, violent, un-satisfying fuck sessions was filling the air.

They're basically like crickets, but even more horny and annoying.

The field was the way we were headed, and I didn't have a problem with carrying Sasha's little ginger ass all the way there. A typical stuck up princess, she was more than happy to take advantage of a choice to not walk, and being lighter than your average bale of hay didn't exactly hurt either.

  
"C'mon, it's not that bad, and it isn't as if I'm just going to leave you to the boys this evening is it?" I asked her with a quirked smile, one that she matched with added mischief. Her neck swayed in an almost lazy, serpentine way, and she ended up with her mouth so close to my ear that her whiskers and lips tickled my fur... Again, I didn't complain.

"Oh? You mean that big *bad* Sebastian's gonna be the centre of my attention tonight? Maybe we can settle down in the grass and give them some... Inspiration" Her tail slid up from between her legs and swayed gently just beneath my nose, the evening breeze carrying the sweet, wild berry scent of her heat from her fur... Whether you loved her or hated her (As more than a few locals did) you had to admit, Sasha was queen when it came to using her body in almost magical ways.

I let out a low, teasing growl, and caught the white, fluffy tip of her tail in my mouth, tasting traces of her sticky nectar on her fur, and enjoying the theatrical gasp she gave in response.

"You *bad* boy Sebastian! Weren't you ever taught not to bite?" She teased, and I let go of her tail as I lost the taste of her excitement. I rolled my eyes at that, and though back to how many times she'd forced my maw against her neck in the heat of the moment and whined until I gave her a playful nip.

"Once, long ago, but a certain slutty someone sort of blurred the line for me of whether kitties like it or need it..." I whispered. Now, striding through the long grass of the field, the furthest one from the farm buildings, and the most popular with the rabbits after dark. The sea of thigh high grass was painted a bright gold as the sun descended, and everywhere you looked, it would rustle, with wind and the darting movements of little horny rabbits.

  
A couple came up to us, boys and girls, all with the characteristically feminine, slender bodies that even the males kept, lithe, tight muscle easy to see through their skin, their short fur running the colour wheel from dirty brown to dull white, each one coming up to just below my chest in height,not counting their tall, sharp ears.

They stared at us, probably drawn by the pheromone cocktail of our arousal, staring wide eyed for a couple of seconds before sprinting off after the sound of another possible partner, A couple of the girls staying just long enough to whine.

"Cock? Cock pleeeaaase Seb? Please please please?" They'd beg, but with a disdainful lash of Sasha's tail, and a warning hiss, they got the message and took off, looking for easier, or less demanded meat to fuck.

They were pretty cute if I had to be honest, but the fact that even the girls wanted to bolt after less than twenty second made them the last resort of anyone looking for a fix.

  
Happy that her place as top bitch was secure, Sasha lept down from around my waist, her arms still around my neck, and suddenly pulled me to the soft earth with her in a shorter patch of grass.

Sasha and patience don't really work as a couple.

"C'mon Seb, this is way far enough, my fuckin' pussys been achin' since last night! Fuck you and your extra work, I didn't even have the energy to masturbate!" She bitched, as bitches tend to do, but I simply shrugged, answering as I took my fancy to her body.

My maw pressed down, and I licked at her neck, feeling her false annoyance melt away like butter on a hot skillet, replaced with a low, humming purr, deep in her throat as I licked and kissed it, overwhelming the pretty kitten with affection and attention, a hand running along the side of her chest, lower down feeling the soft rise of her floating ribs through her tight skin, that gymnasts figure of hers making sure the only extra mass went to her ass and thighs.

"Look, the goats had been quiet all day, I just needed someone to check on them that's all..." I answered, almost dismissively... Work hours are over, now its time to just let loose. Sasha, it seemed, had the same idea, her hand running through my brushed back hair, while the other slipped over my chest, her purring growing louder as she felt my heart thumping away, burning up a never ending fuel of passion and lust.

"Fuck those freak... Right now I just... God damn I wish you'd pound inside of me like this!.." She let her head drop back, and mewled weakly into the night as my licks against her fur slowly moved down, further and further, the fluffy ginger giving way to a trim white at her collarbones, my lips running a trail of kisses along that smooth curve, ending at her chest as her body writhed and squirmed against the earth.

"Wait..." She whispered gently, and I looked up to see her golden amber eyes fixed on mine, the kind of wicked smile on her lips that exposed her little fangs and made my crotch suddenly much more curious about what was going on.

She rose up slowly onto her knees, tail swishing this way and that behind her as she smiled a little wider, and settled back to sit on her legs, a slight tilt off her chin telling me exactly what I needed to know.

  
As I stood, the little kitty got to see exactly what I knew her mind was all a flutter about now, as right before her eyes, the thin, wet pink tip of my cock was slipped up and out of my sheath,heavy, fury balls hanging right below it, balls tugging up a little as I felt a slender fingered hand rest on my inner thigh and slowly begin to wind its way up.

"Sebastian... You know how much I hate not returning favours right?" The little she-devil asked, her warm hand lifting from my leg, her other joining it as she gave my already gently aching balls a teasing caress, rolling them softly as if to make sure every inch of skin on her fingers got to touch them. I just accepted it... I knew what was coming and I didn't want to delay it any more than I already knew she would.

"I mean, last week, when you went down on me in the barn while Belle was getting hammer fucked in the ass by Jackson... You remember? You had me mewling so loudly that they actually stopped to make sure I wasn't in pain... Damn Seb, I don't know if its just because you're a dog, but the way you slid that tongue up inside me.." She took in air as if tasting it, eyes closed, relishing the memory as she slowly leaned in closer and dragged her saliva coated tongue over my sensitive balls, running her tongue once over them, and then dipping her head under, licking all the way from the back with a slow, torturous pace up, along the seam, rolling her head gently on her neck to give a winding path to the pleasure as her head pulled away, and she opened up wide.

The practised little whore swallowed one of my balls whole, and I was suddenly in heaven!

The warmth, the wet, sloppy warmth of her mouth wrapped around my ball as her tongue lavished and licked over its, my ball pressed between her tongue waggling and her cheek to give it such a unique feeling...

She pulled away just as slowly as she'd licked her way up my sack, sucking softly at my one ball the whole way until it made a soft " Pop" coming from her mouth, her tiny, blunt bottom fangs grazing it in an... Interesting way.

"The thing is Seb... I just hate feeling like I owe people something... Sooo... How about you let me serve you, in every way my little mouth knows how to tonight... And we call it even?" The little ginger seductress looked up at me, those amber eyes wide with an innocence that almost made me forget how she'd just taken a whole nut without even a reflex gag.

Unable to take anymore, my cock slid up out of its sheathe entirely as an answer, long, slick, and perfectly smooth, it flopped down at the end as my deflated knot gave it a gentle bulge where it met my body. The little kitty gave a pleased giggle in response at seeing my cock so close, as i swear she would have clapped in delight if she'd had her hands free, and let out a sigh that sounded more satisfied than aroused. The wash of warm kitten breath against my bare, erect cock made it twitch, and my balls tug up gently in her palms where they still rested.

  
"I suppose I'll take that as a yes, Handsome?" She smiled, leaving one hand to hold my delicate balls and roll them playfully against the velvet fur of her palm, as the other hand took hold of my 7" cock at its base, and began to stroke, slow, and gentle, the slit at the tip of my cock beading up with a drop of precum that her eager tongue snatched, her eyes closed with joy at the tiny reward, her eyes opening, searching for more before she simply moved her head to the side of my cock, and began lapping at it with lustful hunger.

If her soft fur was velvet her tongue was silk. Silk soaked with thick cream, or honey, and it dragged up and down along my shaft, licking, needingly at my cock, lapping up my precum as I watched it pool on her tongue before she took a moment to close her full, dark lips, coat her mouth with it, and swallow, letting her tongue back out to go back for more.

She'd told me repeatedly that for some reason, I had the best tasting precum on the farm, and she made sure I knew it too, as she'd take any chance she found just to suck on my bare cock, inviting herself more than once into steamy make out sessions just to make sure her favourite toy got serviced.

  
I decided letting her do all the work would be selfish though, and I placed both of my hands on her head, one scratching thoughtlessly behind an ear that twitched adorably as I did, combined with another hand combing through her hair to make her purr, sending a soft vibration up her tongue, to tease my cock with every lick, making me just wish I could grab her head and force my cock right down into her humming little throat.

Luckily, Sasha gets just as impatient as I am when things get going as before long, she was at the tip of my cock after licking over the rest, coating it with a slimy mess of saliva and precum. She looked up at me with an open mouthed smile, that same sticky mixture forming strings from her tongue to the roof of her mouth, as she waited, wild eyed, knowing I'd never let that desperate of a bitch go unfucked.

I grabbed the back of her head hard and forced my cock into her mouth, letting her catch it on her tongue as my smooth shaft slid against it, gliding on her pre-cum coated tongue, as she closed her lips around it, beginning to serve and suck, her whole mouth rolling back and forth along my cock in rhythm with my thrusts, my cock sliding in and out of her sweet little fuck hole, feeling the gentlest gag like an invitation each time the tip of my cock met the back of her hungry mouth.

The purring got even more intense too, and I felt the vibrations enveloping my cock as she sucked in her cheeks, her tongue sliding back and forth along the bottom of my cock, her mouth now wrapped around my member as I pulled hard once on her hair, forcing her whole head to arch suddenly back, my cock sliding right out of her mouth, past her lips as she let a meow pour from her throat to the sky, her eyes on me with a mix of desperate need and annoyance.

"You want me to fuck that throat little bitch?" I asked, voice gruff and rough with passion as my cock twitched just centimetres from her gasping, sticky maw.

"Just fuck my little throat mutt!" She half hissed, crazed lust mixing with the anger as she stuck her tongue out to full length, letting a rolling bead of something sticky drip straight down to her chest, the string only breaking after a moment.

Never one to make a lady beg, I gripped the back of her head and rammed my cock straight down into her throat, forcing her face into my crotch as this time her tongue didn't get a chance to slow it down, my saliva slicked cock running straight into her hungering, purring, clutching throat.

Her tongue made a series of attempts to do something specific, but settled on just messily and carelessly worshipping my cock with every lick and suck she could manage. Her purring throat wrapped around my cock like a sleeve, and I couldn't help growling with pleasure and tension for the second I held back and just enjoyed feeling her throat swallow and clutch over and over at my cock, her little whore body thirsting for my cum like a good little dump slut should.

But, instincts wont be denied for long, and I quickly got a better grip on her head, one hand holding the back of her skull while the other gripped her neck, and my body arched over her to get into a better position as I began to hump this little kittens fuck hole for all she was worth.

After just a couple of thrusts, her lapping tongue and milking throat were joined by a whore song of desperate breaths and longing whines, my cock pounding in and out of her mouth, the head, now inflated never leaving her almost entirely stuffed throat as I humped the pretty princesses little face with a frantic need, my body screaming, my beastial mind telling me, over and over again, Fuck this bitch, Hump this bitch! Make her pay for every second of that teasing little fucking tongue dance and ruin her fucking maw!

I let a howl rip from my chest into the night, a challenge for any and all, a simple claim that this whore is mine, and I'll tear the throat from anyone else who claims her.

One thrust came faster, with a buck of my hips that forced the knot of my cock over her blunt little fangs and into her mouth, filling it in a way that got me even more aroused, though I didn't know why.

Sasha was making even more desperate little sounds, and I knew her thoughts must have been the same horny train wreck of my own as I realised her arms had gone limp at her sides, her head just pressed against my crotch with a surrendering love, willing to be used like a good little hump toy. She was happy to have her throat fucked, her mouth used, to let her lips drag back and forth along the bulge of my knot, only her tongue still moving with something that felt like purpose, wanting to make sure her lover wanted her right up to the sticky end.

That was the thought that broke the camels back, and I rammed my cock deep into her throat, feeling her hands weakly resting on my thighs as I let out another, louder, longer howl, my engorged doggy cock slammed down her throat, the knot being licked and loved by her tongue as I let loose, my cock twitched, balls aching and tugging with each thick, slimy, heavy load I dropped into my pathetic little cum dumpsters stomach, her throat becoming more rhythmic, her tongue massaging my shaft from beneath to work as much of the precious cum into her throat, as I knew she was gratefully swallowing my gift...

  
Seconds passed... Maybe? It could have been minutes, but my mind was in such a post orgasmic haze that I could barley tell.

I looked down to see Sasha's amber eyes barley half way opened, with an expression on her face that I knew well. She'd been fucked good, put (Temporarily) in her place, and was now satisfied to fall asleep pretty much as she was.

I'd dealt with this before, though not to the point of my knot being buried in her mouth, but she seemed to be breathing fine, if a little heavily, so I didn't bother pulling it out.

After a little awkward shifting, we laid down in the grass, her body curled alongside mine, her head still in my lap, her tongue now lazily lapping, her mouth softly sucking on my more managably deflated cock like a pacifier.

I brushed her hair slowly, and told her how she'd done pretty damn well, and definitely didn't owe me a thing after that treatment...

All that I got in return was a sleepy sigh, and a (Thankfully short) few seconds of purring, before her heavy lids fell shut, and she drifted off, content.

  
I looked to the sky above, that soft, pastel blue only the summers brought at the end of the day.

What a wonderful day it was...


	3. Sex From Above

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the farm animals get dirty, others take notice, and the natural course of nature gets a lot of animals riled up.

Orion watched from high above, his wide wings keeping him easily in the air on those lazy summer evening currents.

His arms were in fact his wings, his hands converted into three claws, one of them occasionally working like a thumb. Beneath him, his legs were folded up against his chest, longer than they should have been when compared to his muscled chest, and ended in long toed, taloned feet, scaled up to the knee. 

Orion was more than a little proud of his looks, his feathers covering everywhere except for his scaled legs, bare torso, all the better to show off those bulging flight muscles, and, of course, his face, complete with its short, but sharp hooked beak.

Orion had been watching those two down below getting into the nitty gritty, hidden from the rest of the world by the lush grass that blew beneath him. The sounds of their passion carried on the wind though, every howl and whine of need making their way up to Orion...

Goddamn there was just something intoxicating about sex... You hear one couple getting down into it and suddenly you're flying horny with your cock flopping in the breeze... Not the most dignified... Best to find some little piece of ass to sheathe this in.

Just my luck, that when my amber eyes raked across the blowing grass of the field, nothing but the tiny, shimmering patches of movement that meant a rabbit. Ugh. 

As if the last few weeks hadn't been unsatisfying enough already, with most girls either whining all the way through our mating or just flopping around like a dead fish, why did it now have to be nothing but these little beggars? Beggars until they had their fill anyway... Selfish little...

Oh. Hello.

A flash of green caught my attention down there in the dull green field, this shade flashed and shimmered like emerald or... Or feathers?

I dipped my wings down to get in closer, and found myself seeing something just too sweet to pass up.

My sharp eyes easily picked out the details of the girl, her neon green feathers that covered her, from head down to wings, even splaying out in an adorable tail. Her legs were scaled all the way up to where they met her body, and watching the way she shifted onto her back it was easy to see exactly what she was up to.

He own wings were more arm like, and she used them well, trying her best to touch and toy with an adorably chubby pussy, her head laid back, tongue lolled out, playing with herself in whatever ways she could, though it was still hard being a bird. She was even trying to play with her tiny tits too... How sweet.

From the grass there came a rustle beside her, and a rabbit boy hopped out, looking over her once with curiosity before leaping between her spread legs. With him over her like that I got a good idea of her size... Or lack of it. The pretty little birdy was so small it might be generous to call her petite, but her stomach and legs were tight with kind of muscle we fliers all built up from constantly being on the move.

He mounted her just as fast as she offered herself, and I assume he just got his tiny little bunny dick inside as he came,leaving the girl with a frustrated shade in her lustful expression, and nothing to show for it but slightly sticky leg scales.

I may be a flying, diving, striking rapist most days... But when I see a girl in need, its only natural to lend a hand, isn't it?

I soared down from above, my talons outstretched, ready to clamp down on the pretty little birdy. Her eyes opened as I suppose that she felt my shadow fall over her, and I got to see the most adorable surprised reaction from her just before I struck.

This close up now I could see just how tiny she really was. If we'd both been standing I'd guess her eyes would be barley level with my shoulders at best... How adorable.

Landing on her, my feet on her shoulders, talons digging into the dirt underneath her, my long, slender cock already slipped up from its sheathe out of excitement and desire, I can honestly say that I didn't expect...

"Oh my GOSH! Are you here to fuck me Mister!?" She squawked, her own small beak left open wide to show the lips behind it spreading into a wide, hopeful smile that her eyes reflected with almost an insane intensity.

"I'm here to fuck you senseless you little slut! No don't you dare struggle or I'll... I'll..."

Her words sunk in the just as she chirped brightly, flapped both of her wings excitedly, and spoke again.

"Hell yeah! Please Mister eagle sir, fuck me! Fuck me Fuck Me FUCK ME!!" She squawked again and again, each call more excited than the last and her energy.. confused me.

My cock was far from confused though, still solid from the position and happy to hear the begging she screamed out so joyfully, as I took advantage of her admittedly adorable open mouthed smile and drove my hips down towards her face.

The little green birdie made a sound somewhere between lust struck and a kid at Christmas as she opened her mouth wide, letting it hang open as her little birdie tongue slithered its way over my head, working the shaft too without stopping when I thrust my cock down into her throat, no gag to it at all, not even a hitch as my slimy, slender, flexible shaft rode right down into her throat, bending around the corner at the back of her maw easily, letting me feel the deliberate wave of encouraging swallows she sent running down my cock, fast and gentle, like the soft squeezes of a selfless lover, wanting to kneed every second of pleasure into this for me.

This was something so much more fun than I'd expected. Usually, id have to fuck a girl long and well before she realised all I wanted was a warm hole to holster my cock in rather than using my talons to tear her apart. Not to say that my talons never get involved though...

I lifted my foot from one of her shoulders as I watched her lovingly sucking at my cock, eyes closed in a blind and needful ecstasy, her tongue moving in random, thoughtless ways as I found myself wondering if she'd ever sucked on one before. Still, she certainly was enthusiastic, and the way she hummed and moaned into my cock made it feel that much better...

I lifted my foot and clamped the scaled toes over the little birdies little neck, holding it down to the ground as I pulled my cock suddenly from her mouth, seeing long, sticky saliva strings still connecting me to the little cock loving slut.

"Heyyy, no faaaiiir!" She whined, looking up at me through enormous eyes that gave an innocent twist to her pouty expression. By the frown between her eyes though I could tell this really was closer to a needy protest than an act. Considering how she had acted so far I doubted the poor girl knew how to pretend to be anything but a whore.

"Hush little birdy... If you aren't going to fight back and make this fun that way, then I'm going to play rough with you... And you're going to stay quiet. Clear?" I asked, scowling down at her as the predatory part of my mind was genuinely annoyed at being denying some sweet little struggling slut to overpower.

All that she gave in return was a gentle nod and a tiny smile, as if being too happy might scare me away from her.

I lifted my foot from her throat and clamped the slender, powerful toes over her mouth and beak just to keep her from blurting out something else holding it tightly enough that she winced as my talons poked into her... Only for a second before she smiled again, as best she could, and gave a muffled, happy sound.

lifting up from her then, I held myself standing almost on top of her, my cock hanging heavy and stiff between my legs, as before I could even decide what I wanted, the little birdy lifted her own scaled legs high, slipping them beneath me and then up, in front of my chest, leaving her tail to flop down along her back, her little pussy and ass hole both angled straight up as she almost seemed to be sitting on the top of her back and shoulders, her little face blushing a furious pink, though I doubted it was for embarrassment.

I looked down to see her little cunt, still smeared with the small load of creamy rabbit cum, most of it just shining on her scales, but the flesh around her little pussy looked so sweet and juicy, so pink and swollen, so desperate to be fucked, used and fed a cock that could truly satisfy her.

It was just too good to pass up on.

I shifted to stand over her presented heat and angled my cock against her, pressing it hard down against her cunt and slowly grinding against her pretty pink pussy and excited clit, running my cock roughly, but slowly, back and forth along her little cunt, seeing how her eyes opened wide before fluttering half shut, her hips starting to move against my own motion in an effort to feel more of me against her sensitive little cunt... It was no wonder really, thanks to the winds, we birds can't exactly masturbate well. I was willing to bet it had been some time since the little birdy had felt someone else touch her, even longer since it was satisfying.

After barely long enough to call it foreplay however, she made another desperate, bitchy, whiny sound, and opened her mouth, letting my middle toe press between her blunt teeth in return for muffled speech.

"Pleaf! Pleaf fuhf Meeeeeaaa! Fuuch me fuuch me fuuu!!!-"

I cut the girl off when I decided to test if she could take what she was begging so simply for. I pulled my cock back, and positioned the tip of it, pressed gently into her sweet little hole, so nice and loose now, well readied for me to take her however I wanted. The look she gave me made me honestly wonder if I'd be surprised if her pupils became love hearts.

I pressed down, sinking my thick cock into her tiny little chubby cunt, forcing it down when she became tighter after barley over a quarter, forcing myself in deeper, deciding if she was going to be my personal whore for the evening, I was going to show her how it felt to have a real Ace bird sheathe his cock in her sweet little underfucked pussy.

Her eyes rolled up like a professional porn star, and she let out a dripping, whores moan past the toe across her tongue, her voice getting higher and more pathetic the deeper I got as she began to lick at the toe too, seeming happy to give her attention to anything long, smooth, and attached to a male. She felt so warm inside, as her tiny pussy enveloped my cock, her smaller size letting me fill her entirely as my cock sunk into her body, letting me feel every slick and bumpy texture inside of her, until just before I was all the way in, the head of my cock felt choked and held tightly, her little eyes flashed open just to give me a look that could have been begging me to stop, or never stop.Her tongue was too occupied to tell me.

I pressed against it, a few soft thrusts against it and I felt the tiny opening of this desperate little feather sluts womb... As I did I felt her body grow a little softer around my cock, and that sensitive little part of her body slowly pulled away, giving my cock the strangest little sucking feeling as it did. She was made for my kind of cock after all... I suppose her body just had to get used to the feeling of something that fit her properly. A cum loaded key pressed into her sticky little lock.

The poor girl was now looking up at me now through heavily lidded eyes, her enormous lashes, heavy and dark greed shading her jade coloured eyes. The sliver of what I did see though was brimming to burst with a lazy lust. I felt the way she sucked and slicked my toe, and knew that this pathetic bitch right now was just feeling too good to stop sucking and beg for more. I decided I wouldn't make her either.

I began to slowly pull my cock out of her slicked up little cunt, pulling it back all the way until as I looked down, I could see her pussy lips gripping at my cock weakly, pulled up out of her just enough to make it look like every part of her desperate self wanting to keep me inside. I obliged.

Fucking the little birdy with slow, deep thrusts, each one stopping when the tip of my cock held in a warmth so complete and burning that it touched the border between pain and pleasure. I wanted more of this girl, to have her and her perfectly made little pussy be mine whenever I wanted it... Maybe she was a little eager for my usual tastes but I'd be lying if I said this wasn't the best little body I'd ever violated. Pushing into her most intimate depths before pulling back, just to ram back home all the way inside of her. Again and again I forced myself inside of her tightly hugging pussy, again and again, I got faster with each push into her, until there wasn't even a clear stop between each thrust anymore, instead just a constant assault on her chubby cunt, forcing my cock violently down into her body until she was excited enough to let me go even faster. Her own hips rolling with each thrust just to get me to go a little deeper, to make my strokes a little longer.

She began to chew at my toe like a puppy, her cheeks getting covered on each side with drool that spilled from the dark corners of her mouth, pooling in her beak just long enough to fall down the sides of her face like tears before begging to well up again. Her wings twitched softly with each thrust, and her legs folded down towards her, like even then, while being fucked close to senseless, the sweet little thing wanted to make sure she'd give me enough room for every inch of cock she could physically take... Plus a few extra.

The feeling of it was amazing. I didn't have a problem anymore with her not resisting. Don't get me wrong, I'd fucked girls who submitted before, but never such a sweet little thing as this, so desperate for cock that she would show in every way her lust drenched thoughts could thing up that she didn't want me to stop... And she didn't even know my name.

I fucked her pussy well, and closer and closer the end came, her moans now seeming to come each time I forced my slick shaft down into her and made her stomach squash into her chest, forcing the weak little sound out around the toe that now clutched randomly at her, rubbing against her lashing tongue, digging a claw into her cheek that she barley seemed to notice or care about. 

I forced her to take me, faster and faster, jack hammering my cock down into her little body with as much energy and passion as the position would allow, finally getting shoved over the edge when I felt the head of my cock press against that soft little barrier again so deep inside, holding my cock against it as I came deep inside of her tony body. The moment I did, it was too much for the poor girl, and I felt her pussy begging clutching, pulling, milking and sucking at my cock with starving need for what only I could give her. 

I fucked her little cunt all throughout my orgasm, firing thick, sticky cum deeper into her body than she would ever reach, painting her insides with my cum, feeling how her cunt hugged and squeezed me, making sure that not a drop of my gift was unfelt, even as I began to see pearls of white cum welling up around her impaled little pussy.

The sensation was too much for me to even consider leaving her there... 

So warm... So tight... So perfect... Even after I was done cumming into her sweet little body, she kept trying to milk me for more, sucking at my toe absently.

I slumped down against her, and the pair of us ended up laying exhausted in the grass, her heavy, warm, wet breath coming hard against my neck as I lay on top of the fucked out little birdy. Her last act was to wrap her legs weakly around my waist, as I covered us both with my large wings as best I could...

As I felt the last tugs of her pussy against my cock relaxing, leaving my well drained member in a warm, wet paradise, I heard the girl speak, her voice trailing off into unconsciousness even as she said it.

"Fuck me... like that... Tomorrow... Sirrr..."

I slept a very happy eagle.


	4. Sneaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Seb's distracted, another canine with a taste for a different side of sexuality sneaks in to play with some of the cuter members of the farm...

*So, onto chapter four, and something a little different both to appeal to the more rainbow oriented in my audience, and those just curious to try it out, as well as stretching out my own homosexually creative muscle. Enjoy!*

  
Usually, foxes aren't wanted on the farm because of the fact they take a liking to the taste of the animals. In this world however, the problem is more of a pestering one than a violent one.

  
The world runs on sex. Sex is a common currency, Its a fair way to relieve tension and have fun. In the big cities, you can rent a girl who's encased in the wall for a half hour lunch break and fuck her senseless to recharge before getting back to work. So, in a world where food has been replaced by sex, why is it that Felix is still a pain in Sebastian's ass?

  
Breeding.

  
Foxes are capable of breeding with any of their prey, the same way that Orion might get his nameless little lover pregnant with tonight's fun, except for one vital difference. Most animals can turn off their fertility at will.

  
Sasha can do it, Belle can do it, even Sebastian can do it... But the simpler creatures like the Bunnies, the Rabbits and the Sheep can't...

  
So, as Felix the fox, with his slim figure and burnt orange fur slinks into the Farm, he doesn't really care about getting his little lover for the evening pregnant. That's Sebastian's problem... And good old Seb is busy in the field with the Bitch.

  
While the dog's away, the fox will... Hump to his hearts content.

Slipping through one of my many secret ways into the farm, I found my nose already bombarded with the smell of sex. From the field, from the tree line, from the barn... Damn people here really do have it easy! An orgy and they don't even invite their local trouble maker to it? The shame of it...

  
Oh well, not that it really bothers me. The girls in the barn are way too tall for me, and I'm pretty sure that Belle could smother me under a single udder if she knew that I was out here playing with her adorable little bunnies.

  
The bunnies really are my favourites on the farm for two very important reasons.

  
One, is that they're all absolutely adorable. Shorter even than me, nicely plump with their puppy fat and thick little asses, they just looked made to be cuddled... Or absolutely fucked senseless.

  
The other reason that a sly young stud like me loves to get his paws on a bunny, is that they really don't care who fucks them so long as somebody does. They'll fuck each other sure, which is why the boys and girls are kept separate, but they prefer someone bigger who can really satisfy them. They have all the benefits of a wild rabbit, without any of that boring "Run away after three thrusts" Stuff.

Sneaking up to their little hutches, It was easy to tell I wasn't the only one with the sex getting to him. In one pen, the girls were apparently having a contest to form the longest accidental chain of adorable bunnies grinding, licking, and fingering one another in hopes of getting some attention in return. The hutch closer to me was a similar story, the boys all with the kind of cute feminine form they all shared fucking each other senseless.

  
I watched just as fuel for my erection, One chubby boy would fall clumsily onto another in the semi darkness, pressing his tiny prick up against his new partners ass, already knowing it would be well lubricated by now by either a tongue or a few hot fresh loads of their brothers cum. The two would hump against each other closely, the giver maybe nibbling an ear while the taker slumped against the ground and just enjoyed the attention.

  
After a few moments, the humps would get suddenly faster and the pair would squeal as one cute bunny boy came into another's tight ass, no care at all for the fact they likely all shared a parent.

  
The giver would fall back onto his ass and rest, breathing heavily. The one bunny, his ass still leaking a steady stream of cum over his smooth balls and dripping from the tip of his cute dick would get someone else's attention soon enough, and be writhing under the tongue or touch of another interested brother. Meanwhile, the giver would lay back, and soon someone else would come over, see that his cock was deflating and covered in cum, and lean over to suck on it.

  
If he was fast enough, he might get lucky and get his brother hard enough to straddle his lap and ride that cock up into his little hole until the pair were once again satisfied. He may just lick and suck to get the flavour of cum, before spreading his brothers legs apart and lifting him up to fuck his ass instead. If he was too slow for both though... And I really did love when this happened, he might end up trapped between two, the panting one on the ground, one chubby brother sucking on his cock while another would find him bent over, ass vulnerable and begin the process of a new hump.

The whole thing was exciting to watch really, so energetic and care free... It was easy to spot the one odd bunny out who sat by the fence, his own cock in hand, just waiting for a cock or a hole to be free long enough in the orgy to take advantage...

  
He, would be mine... I don't particularly mind sex wise when it comes to bunnies. Like I said, they're all adorable...

I approached casually, no need to sneak around the bunnies, they see us as just the fun guys who come at night and give them everything they want. Another minutes walk and sure I could have had every girl bunny in the pen lining her pussy up wanting to get nice and full and pregnant but... I guess I was just feeling like being kind to good old Sebastian that night.

  
The cute little bunny with the big, chocolate brown eyes turned to look at me, his huge floppy ears falling over his eyes so that he had to lift one just to get a better look at me.

  
I have to say It was cute as fuck.

  
I smiled and stopped beside the fence as I looked into the mass gang bang going on through the wire fence. After a moments watching I looked down to the chubby cutie.

  
"Guess they get to have all of the fun tonight huh?" I asked as he nodded and gave a resigned look, still softly tugging on the cock in his hand... It was a really nice size and the bunnies were always pretty nice about taking their time but... Nah. Not tonight.

  
"Yeah... I wish that whoever was out their makin' them like this would come here... Maybe they'd give me a turn." He answered wistfully, looking back to me and his eyes opening wider when he saw that my slick, slender dick had slid its way from its sheath, just a few inches away from his face as I watched.

  
"Oh! Oh mister fox! Do you want me to help you with that!? He asked, suddenly all excited and hopeful, up on his knees, fingers holding on tightly to the chicken wire fence, the holes kept nice and big so the little cuties could give Seb the occasional suck through the gaps, or easily suckle on Belles juicy titties when she came by each morning and evening to drain out her excess milk.

  
I smiled and looked down from him, those huge eyes just too damn cute, the sight of his adorable face pressed to the wire beyond irresistable to my cock, now flopped all the way out, balls and all, hanging heavy in the cool night breeze, the moon shining softly on the slimy layer of precum.

  
"Aw, you'd do that for me?" I asked, playing innocent about as convincingly as the bunny played subtle. His head nodded furiously and before anything else could be said on the matter, his mouth opened wide, showing me a rounded tongue, pink and sticky as any pussy I'd ever laid eyes on.

Happy to give up the innocent charade, I got down on all fours, pressing my ass back against the fence after slotting my cock through one of the gaps, bushy red tail lifted and out of the way, just as I was about to tell the little bunny attention to my ass was fine too...

  
Oh... Oh that feeling... That chubby little tongue was pressed immediately to my puckered little brown hole, and like it was a massage I felt him gently and softly licking up and down against my ass hole, not hesitating for a second, licking it over again and again with the care and attention you can only get from someone who'd entire existence is sex.

  
I felt his fingers grab at my ass as best they could through the fence, and in response, I pressed my ass back against the wire, feeling it press into my flesh as the bunnies tongue pressed into my tail hole.

  
He licked at it harder and faster, sloppier too as I felt thick bunny saliva run down over the sensitive skin around my ass hole, as he finally made the plunge and pressed his tongue tightly against my hole.

  
I felt as he pressed gently instead before I pressed softly against it, feeling his little tongue slip deeper inside, a soft sound of surprise from him as a hole tighter than what he was used to wrapped around his tongue and clutched at it gently for a few seconds.

  
By now I was laid half way to doggy position, my head resting on my crossed arms, and it took all my will power to force voice to agree to speak words that would stop this beautiful oral massage in favour of something that would lead to a lot more fun.

"H-hey... Don't forget the cock too alright sweetheart?" I asked, and after one last tempting lick around the inside of my ass hole, I felt him slowly pull his tongue back out, the soft texturing making it a nightmarish heaven of teasing.

  
Before I could mourn the loss too much though, the bunny boy scooped up my cock into his mouth with a ravenous hunger, taking the sharply tipped cock straight down along his tongue and allowing the tip into his throat, his soft, full, gently brown lips closing around my suddenly rock hard cock as his tongue began to work that soft rolling massage once again on the sensitive underside of my cock.

  
My fucking god I could have cum from that in minutes. Why this bunny was being left out when he had such a beautifully gifted tongue I had no idea, but I wasn't complaining too much that he was milking at my cock rather than where he really belonged in a circle of boys all jabbing their cocks past his lips.

After just a little longer of that attention (Plus a few thrusts in and out just for Daddy) I pulled away, and heard his protesting whines the same way I felt his sucks grow faster and more desperate.

  
I did pull away though, turned on my knees and smiled at him, wishing I had some way to pet between his floppsy ears for the amazing service.

  
"Very good boy! Now, I want you to turn around and press your adorable little ass up against this fence. I think you've more than earned a nice good ass fucking, huh?" I asked, stroking my cock to keep it hard, even though the fresh memory didn't make it too difficult.

  
"Uh huh, uh huh! Thanks Mister!" He answered, turning and spreading his chubby ass cheeks as he pressed a softly beige ass hole up against the fence so hard that his chubby little cheeks pushed out through the diamond shaped holes in the wire, so damn cute that I had to resist squishing one.

  
Instead, I leaned down to his little hole and pressed my own wider, rougher, more dog like tongue up against his ass hole and began to lick softly, finding that even his little hole had some squish too it.... So cute! As I licked I found my tongue slipped in almost too easily, and I immediately tasted the salty slickness of cum inside his little butt.

His sudden, almost lazy moan was well received, and I licked at his ass hole more, enjoying my little salty surprise as I figured maybe he hadn't been as left out as I assumed. Hell, maybe he was put to the side so the other bunny boy toys could have a turn!

  
Still though, I wanted to add to his little cum bucket collection, and eventually pulled away, a string of saliva and cum mixing together and connecting my tongue back to his ass as he simply pushed it back and forth against the fence, making his desires clear as daylight.

I took my cock in hand, and guided it to my chubby little lovers ass hole, pressing the tip against it and feeling that squish envelop the knife-like tip as I pressed up inside of him, feeling the way that my well lubricated cock just slid inside, and once again I found myself realising just why the tail hole is my favourite one of all.

  
His little bunny puff tail quivered as my cock slid in deeper, getting thicker the more I fed into his hungry little ass hole, and I felt the way that it stayed nice and comfortably tight around my cock, while inside got loose and warm, similar to a close and intimate blowjob, plus the satisfying suction as after a few pushes in and out, cum began to flow out of his tight little hole, past my cock, and gave the slightest of sucking feelings as I pulled out... Awesome...

As I began to pick up speed, the bunny began making soft sudden sounds, as though each push into his ass humped one of those adorable breaths out of him. It wasn't long before another bunny noticed the sound and came over, watched curiously for a few moments, and then joined in, positioning himself before slotting into my cuties mouth, less of the slow and steady approach for him though as he began immediately face fucking my little boy toy, apparently to some well received thoughts from him, as his ass hole began to clutch on my cock in time with the thrusts into the back of his mouth.

  
Deciding to make a game of it, I began speeding up to match the cock in his mouth, pushing in when the other bunny was out, pulling back and letting my cock slide almost all the way out when the other bunny pummelled his throat. I guess the same effect happened at the other end, as before long, the other bunny made a high whining sound and forced himself all the way into my bunnies mouth, as deep as he could go, before falling back away.

My cutie just left his mouth hanging wide open, runny white cum spilling out over the plump, brown bottom lip, as before long another bunny came in with the same energy, pounding away at his little brothers cum coated mouth, as without missing more than a few thrusts, the lips closed again and the sucking began, complete with a chorus of even more desperate sounds.

  
I knew I wasn't going to be able to play keep up all night though, and in the last few seconds, the sight of that cute boy's face getting abused clear in my mind, my cock being tugged on so fast and well by the ass hole wrapped around it, I gave it my all fucking that little ass until the last few thrusts made it tug out along my cock when I pulled back.

I forced myself in all the way.

  
I howled to the moon and stars with triumph.

  
I came deep inside that sweet little bunny boys sweetly hugging ass hole as with a few high squeals, I felt his ass hug tightly and sporadically to my cock, telling me his own balls were now emptying into the soft grass beneath him at the two sided assault.

I pulled away after a few minutes of recovery, letting a small river of cum, both my own and the loads of who knew how many bunnies, all churned up spill out, coating the bunnies balls in a nice layer of shining white goodness.

  
I leaned down, and kissed his little abused ass hole, adding a swift in and out lick just for fun, swallowing what my tongue had taken as I stood up and watched him eagerly swallowing one of his brothers loads before looking back.

"Thanks Mr. Felix!" He smiled gratefully "You can use my ass any time Sir!" He added, and as I stood, giving a thankful nod and a half wave in thanks.

"You're too kind bunny, too kind. Don't worry sweet boy, I'll be back as soon as I remember that amazing ass" I headed back out to my den, ready to rest for the night, the bunny boy already surrounded by new comers wanting to try out that magical mouth as I found myself wondering if the droplet of cum in the corner of his mouth when he had called back to me made it more cute? Or more sexy?


	5. Greeting Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orion gets a rude awakening and others get reminded their jobs include more than sex.

*The night on the farm passed quietly for most, content in their sexual favours all being re-payed, only Belle staying out of the sex as she decided it would be best for there to be at least one person who wasn't entirely exhausted on the farm that night.

While most slept however, something strange, something truly unprecedented of on the farm was happening. Though it hasn't been shown so far, the unusual nature of it has been noted... At least in part.

For now though, we join back with Orion and Cara, the love birds, sticking to their stereotype as they're the first to wake up, though one is a little more alert than the other.*

  
"C'mon, c'mon! I hate it when my feathers get wet!"

Her whining voice was the first thing I woke up to, accompanied oh so kindly by the tugs of her beak on my crest of feathers at my neck. I could already feel the light rain coming in from above, with one lazy eye casting upwards to note the gravid grey clouds looming above. Today would be a rainy one that was for sure.

I rolled off of the little green cutie, now quickly rewriting herself as annoying, and felt her stand up, before beginning to peck at me again. Again. And again.

Really?

I looked up at her and saw the way her cheeks were puffed out adorably, her scowl barley registering as annoyed as she was still just as sweet looking as she was the night before.

The kick in the ribs quickly dismissed that.

A groan came from me in response, my eye rolled lazily while the other enjoyed a few more precious seconds of darkness.

  
I stood up, finally, following her instructions to join her in the barn, so sleepy that my eyes burned whenever they were opened or closed for too long, and I didn't even question where she was taking me so long as it was as dry as she had promised. I think she promised.

As dry as I vaguely possibly remember her promising.

She was right after all, we couldn't just shake the damp out of our feathers. We either got close to a fire or a radiator, or we waited, and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of our feathers rubbing together stiffly.

  
Just as we got inside somewhere darker and drier and warmer, just as the girl stopped talking, and instead made herself useful laying on my back, giving me a welcome layer of warmth... Just as my eyes closed and I readied myself for a couple more hours of warm dry sleep...

She opened her fucking beak again.

  
"Belle!" She squawked, and for a moment I was preparing to tell her to fuck the fire bell and take our chances on the soft bedroll.

Then I heard another voice, one deeper and rich with both attitude... And annoyance.

"Cara. Would you mind tellin' me who exactly is usin' you as a blanket there honey?" The mystery voice asked, sounding like a judgemental mother finding her daughter making out with a strange boy in a biker jacket.

Oh. Her name's Cara. Well that's nice to know... I suppose in that case the other person is Belle? I should probably get a look at this sweet little birdy momma and-

  
As my eyes opened, I found my entire vision filled completely by the thickest, chubbiest, most curvy sow I'd ever seen. She stood right before us, fur the colour of chocolate milk, four big udders hanging from her stomach, bouncing gently with each huff of annoyed breath.

Honestly? The big juicy pink nipples were kind of tempting.

The piercing, judging, honey coloured scowl at the top of that big mountain of woman however was less inviting.

"His name is-! Uh!" the green blur at the edge of my vision turned towards me and asked in the least convincing whisper I'd ever had the pleasure of hearing "Hey mister! Whats your name? Like your real name, not the one I called you last night?"

  
I managed to mumble the word "Orion" as I sat up, brushing my head and wiping over my proud beak as I looked between the pair and asked simply "Am I in trouble here? I didn't know I'd be intruding, Cara just sort of led me here when the rain started."

Honestly? At this point I wanted to leave. I was a lone ace from the first day I could fly without flapping like an idiot, I wasn't really in the mood for being lectured on casual sex by some-

"Cara are you fertile honey sweet?" The cow, Belle, asked, and just as I started to tell her that obviously she wouldn't have sex with a complete stranger and keep her fertility on I heard a sound that sent cold through my body, to the tip of every damp feather.

  
"Uuuhm..." She tapped on her beak as she stared up at the ceiling and thought "I don' really remember miss Belle, sorry" She answered, entirely careless in her tone as the cow rolled her eyes and looked to me, seeing my mouth behind my beak manage an amazingly well done impression of a train tunnel as I gaped at the little green feather brain.

"I'm gonna' go on ahead and say I already know your answer, huh slick?" She asked, shaking her head and tutting so much that the bell around her neck rang a couple of times.

"Well, you know the rules as well as anyone does "Mister Orion". You're gonna stay right here in this barn with Cara until we know if you two managed to brew up a storm of your own last night." I simply slumped with a sigh. The rules were clear as day... Since now all animals were entirely in control of their own fertility, if you managed to still get someone pregnant, you had to be responsible and care for it together. I'd never worried about this before to be honest, leaving my fertility active and ready thanks to the bigger loads it allowed... Mixed with an admittedly immature sexual rush. Now it was coming back to bite me like a bucket of ice water dumped over my head.

Me? A dad!? How the hell was I given that kind of a dice roll?

Though, even as I thought that, some part of me with a lot more wisdom and caution told me this was my own fault, that maybe I'd even grow as a person because of it.

The part of me that liked to fly fast and fuck a new ass every night told that prick to shut the fuck up and go back to his god damn tea drinking or whatever.

  
Deciding it was either bitch out or man up, I took the more honourable of the paths, ignoring a sudden and tempting idea to sprint for the nearest door, drawing myself up to the most respectably I'd probably looked in years.

"Alright. Fine, I agree to follow the rules... You won't need to have me under lock and key all week." The remark earned me a raised eyebrow and a judgemental glance between myself, and my clueless lover who was now sat down, gently poking at her belly as if expecting it to explode.

"Sure thing honey, but I'm gonna' be keeping an eye on you anyway until I'm sure of it. The one thing I do need to leave for is only gonna' take me five minutes, but I swear if I catch a flash of those pristine tail feathers, I'll lasso you down and drag you back through every mud puddle I can find."

The comment stung but... I accepted it. After all, just because some thing's a rule doesn't mean people don't break it. I gave a simple nod, and then returned her calculating frown as she added a simple, blunt question.

"You didn't fuck one of my bunny boys last night did ya' slick?" She asked, and I returned a look that I hope said very politely to the well built lady with the unhealthy habit of handing out un-needed threats that I didn't exactly swing "That Way".

She nodded and huffed.

"Thought not. Guess the fox snuck in again last night and gave 'em the business. Suppose I should be glad he didn't take a liking to the girls instead... Still, I swear, one of these days..." Belle's colourful and ominous muttering grew distant as she did, heading off on her heavily muscled legs, udders bouncing gently to each side, with each step.

  
I looked back to the little green birdy I now knew was named Cara, and decided to not spend the next week being bitter. I sat down beside her, and purely, I swear to my dying day, purely for the warmth, wrapped my wing around her as I laid down to catch a few more hours sleep.

Still... I have to admit, the way she immediately began to nuzzle herself in against me was pretty endearing... I remember my last thought before I went back to sleep was one that the rest of my sluggish mind thought was controversial at best.

Maybe farm life wouldn't be so bad after all?..

  
Out in the field, Seb and Sasha had already woken up, and Sebastian could still feel the sharp jabs where his partner had dug her claws into his leg to wake him up.

The pair now were sheltering under the shade of an out building, its lack of walls allowing the warm breeze through, while the roof kept the rain out of their fur. When Belle found them, she knew what she was likely to come upon, but she was hoping they'd at least have tried to hide it.

  
"Really!?" She asked, more disappointed than surprised.

Beside one of the larger bales of hay, Sebastian was balls deep in Sasha's tail hole, fucking it deep and fast. The pair didn't even bother to pull away when the chunky cow came looking, instead just slumping against the bale for a break, still very much "Connected."

"Its rainiiing." Whined Sasha, a yowl making it into her voice, as usual not happy about her fun being stopped. Despite the company, she decided to make Seb suffer for her own frustrated amusement, and his face twisted a little as her ass began to clutch and move in small circles.

"Yeah Bell, we... we were thinkin' we'd just rest up until the rain passed over." Belle could take strangers coming onto their farm and fucking their girls, when they had such cuties as Cara, you sort of had to accept it, but being lied to by friends is a quick way to run afoul of the generous lady's good graces.

"Mmmhm. And when it gets sunny out, you two say you'll start work once the heat dies down." She quipped, the unlikely pair exchanging a look that said "Caught, but not ashamed." Belle simply rolled her eyes, exasperated.

  
"Well, while you two were gettin' down in the dirt last night, some fly boy eagle managed to find Cara and give her a good couple of rounds, PLUS, the gosh darn fox got in again and fucked one of my best bunny boys!" She complained. Jasper was her favourite, he always drank his milk the cleanest, and he was always so... Talented at it.

The uncaring looks turned to somewhat shame, and the couple gave half hearted, mumbled apologies, to which Belle simply harrumphed, and crossed her arms, waiting for a real response. Belle's momma didn't raise a softy, and she'd get these two to work if she had to get out Daddies bullwhip!

  
"Alright, alright, we'll go check on the goats." Sebastian conceded, knowing Belle had the patience of a saint, and his cock had the pressure of a soft but firm and gently clutching kitten ass wrapped around it. Sasha agreed too, in her own non verbal, bitchy way, and after another long stare, Belle left them to finish up.

  
If the loving animals had all known what lay in the goat barn, it's likely Belle would have joined them for one of the last relatively normal sexual experiences they'd have for a while after.


	6. First Rites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first of three sexy rituals take place... Hold onto your respective genitals, it's gonna get a little freaky from here!

While outside, dogs fucked cats, birds worried about accidental fatherhood, and bunnies once again lamented having only their soft little selves for comfort, something darker was brewing up in one of the more isolated barns.

The goats, all of whom were female, each one of them their own brand of crazy or depraved were sat in a circle, each one at the point of a pentagram they'd carved into the wood with their hooves over days of fervent masturbation.

What, you thought that at least a ritual in this world wouldn't be depraved?

Now, onto Lilith, who watched her wicked sisters with much the same bewilderment she always had. As the youngest, she was used to not being kept in the loop but...

  
"Seriously!? You want us to just masturbate until *SOMETHING* happens?" I was beyond bewildered. I was fucking incensed! We'd spent the last week doing nothing but carving stars into every inch of wood in this decrepit fucking barn, reading books so old that the leather was starting to grow its legs back, and masturbating nightly with the most ornate dildos I'd ever known!

My sisters nodded and answered, and in Viola's case swore that of course that was what we were going to do. I just stared, open mouthed, my brush left hanging in my long, beautiful, smooth waves of black hair.

"Sweet sister, with time you'll understand, but for now, you're just going to have to accept that you're young, and dumb, and you'll always know less than us." Victoria's richly condescending voice answered, her hand already slowly stroking up and down between her thighs as if the act meant nothing. She was a bitch, but easily the prettiest of us... Bitch.

Viola scowled beside her, a reversed image of Victoria in every way but looks, while Victoria was pretty in the way you see the Zebra's looking in the magazines, all ass length hair, thick thighs and soft features, even bearing the red eyes of the family summoner, Viola's hair was short and choppy, her tits small and perky, eyes a bright, electric yellow, only a little brighter than the twins had, her tail a doe-like tuft to Victoria's twin long whips, both ending in a ball of fur.

Viola's attitude matched her looks though, and no matter what you said, she could find a way to argue with it. The pair could bitch back and forth for hours if you let them, Victoria's eloquent retorts sparring with Viola's bitchy retorts.

"So what? Not even any toys!? How *fun* could these demons even be if they wont let me enjoy myself just to fuckin' get them here!"

Her scowl deepened, and at the mention of demons, the other two sisters perked up, Visha, who more than made up for Viola's smaller stature with head-crusher thighs and face smothering tits, and Vaya, who'd managed to get both nipples, the full length of her ears, her belly button, clit hood and even the base of her throat adorned with golden piercings. Those two were much less vocal... Twins, also an extremely important point of any ritual group, with their matching inverted cross birthmarks on their foreheads and matching tattoos, both of whom figured the less time spent complaining brought them closer to their goal of getting a nice big demon daddy to fuck their brains out and make life more interesting.

  
Of course, then there was little old me. Well. Young actually, the baby of the farm, small in the chest area, though happily thick in the thighs, my hair fell a little past my shoulders and was my pride and joy. One time Sebastian had offered to get someone in to cut it down like most of my other sisters had theirs, but I made it very, *very* *VERY* fucking clear that a hair missing from my head would end up with him being separated very messily from his favourite puppy toy.

I like to think the fact he's left us pretty much to ourselves since means he got the message.

  
After all, it's always been a fact that we goats prefer... Other kinds of company, and it shows. While others wear coats of fur and fuck everything that moves, aside from our hair, and some fur in more private areas, we're smooth as sin, our bare skin a soft shade of almond. (Private areas. Hah! Who am I kidding, I masturbate ritualistically with my whole family.)

That is aside from Victoria, who's skin is now pale as death, aside from a mantle of deep black, velvet like fur around her shoulders, and her hands being a deep, but... Somehow soft black. Let me tell you from experience, when I first came of age, she showed me they don't just look soft... I still shiver just thinking about it.

  
Now though, no time for the past, the future called, and apparently it called for a pentacle with a hot sister masturbating at each of the stars points. Victoria got everyone in line and in place with sharp orders from a tongue as soft as... as... Nope! Stay in the now Lilith...

Finally, one of us was kneeling over each point, each of us nice and slick from hours of teasing preparation all day long, despite some eye rolling and complaints, not a one of us was unhappy to be finally able to touch,. stroke, rub and generally have fun in whatever way we liked. I pushed my hair back over my shoulders, fingers running down and stroking over a pussy slick with the saliva all of my sisters had made sure to lavish me with. Apparently I was somehow special to this ritual, and oh girl did I feel it...

Just an hour earlier, I'd been placed in a chair, with my legs forced apart, and told that as the focus of the ritual, it was going to be me who "Channelled" Everyone else. For that to happen, i'd need a connection with them all, and though it took me only a second to figure out the meaning, by the time I had, everyone else was ready.

Vaya was up first, as the next youngest, and likely from her own experience of knowing exactly how that place can be stimulated in so many ways, she stayed on hands and knees, pressing soft kisses to my tiny, sensitive clit, taking it softly between her lips and gently running her tongue side to side over it, letting only my tiny, delicate hood lay between her licks and the most sensitive part of my body./ I grabbed the back of her head, but after a steely glower from Victoria's red eyes, resisted pushing my pretty sisters mouth against my clit for more. She licked slow, as she was supposed to, but in the last few seconds pushed my clit hood up, running her tongue against my bared little nub with slow, agonizing licks, until Victoria grabbed her by her bleach white hair and yanked her back... She wasn't supposed to go so far at the end like that, but the hair pulling was just because Victoria was kind of a freak like that.

Next, Visha, who took a "Quantity over quality" kind of approach to my needs, and pressed her open mouth to my pussy without a moments hesitation, both of her soft hands holding my inner thighs with a gentle touch, her wide tongue lapping sloppily at my pretty little virgin cunt with the kind of lazy roughness I'd have expected from a cow, not at all afraid to put her whole weight behind every single lick, her tongue grinding up between my delicate lips, as her own plump lips made sure to keep in every drop of her saliva and my wetness, her tongue moving in a slow, relaxing way that I was more than happy for after that precision strike from Vaya. Finally, my pussy focused tongue massage was put to an end when Victoria slowly wrapped her hands around Visha's long, smoothly curved horns and pulled her away from me...

Viola was next, and honestly, I wasn't sure what to expect... I'd never been with anyone but Victoria, and even that was only a rare treat. Just as my pussy was starting to feel the cold against its wet, neglected, swollen flesh, my bitch of a big sister came in like a fucking wolf!

Viola wrapped her arms around my legs and pulled them in on either side of her face, something I was only to happy to go along with as her tongue lashed and licked, squirming against my tight, virgin slit as bright, sadistic eyes gleamed up at me, her tongue, split down the middle at her request some time ago licking up and down, running against my now verrry much prepared pussy felt so much sharper and more accurate, no matter what she did it felt fucking amazing, her nails digging into my thighs as she held on tight, her tongue begging to slide up, running my clit between the twin halves of her tongue, before she darted it down and began to push the split serpent once again inside of me!

My eyes were closed when Victoria cruelly cut our fun short, grabbing Viola's horns and yanking her violently back away from me, Viola's nails clawing shallow red furrows into my soft flesh as she pulled away, giggling evilly as she wiped her mouth and rolled her eyes at Victoria's annoyed glare.

  
Now of course, it was my eldest sisters turn... I had no clue what to really expect, I'd only had teasing kisses and finger touches from my big sister in the past, but now there was no rule on what she could do... If anything, I had a feeling she'd put a claim on being the first to go truly inside of me before the ritual, explaining why Viola's... Blessing had been cut so short.

Considering what I'd heard from bedtime gossip though, all of Victoria's "Private conversations" with my sisters had been practice for what she'd do with me... Nobody had a full picture, but I knew they were jealous that all of those pieces they had would be put together on my now soaking, and thoughrouhly teased canvas.

  
Victoria got down on her hands and knees before me, crawling closer in a way that made her hips sway like serpentine hypnosis. As she reached me, her arms lifted, and wrapped around my slender waist, soft hands grasping at my back with the almost unnoticeable sharp claws she bore at the tip of each finger. Looking down into her softly glowing red eyes, I gasped at the pain...

A tiny, almost unnoticeable smile twisted her lips in such a delightfully twisted way, her eyes were... I said that Viola had a sadistic look, and until I saw Victoria's only moments later, I believed that.

However, compared to the malevolent joy and passion tempered desire that burned deeply in Victoria's smouldering gaze, Viola might have had the sadistic potential of a child...

  
Her head came in closer to my pussy, every movement slow and painfully teasing, her eyes never leaving mine as I found myself already breathing deeply through my parted lips, my chest rising and falling dramatically with anticipation...

Her tongue slowly passed out of her open mouth, and I felt... I watched... I experienced her slowly run it in a neat, tight, controlled circle around my sensitive little nub as if she had a perfect knowledge of everything my body would react to the most. The tip of her tongue just barley brushed at my sensitive core, the grazing touches sending violent shivers up through my spine at that smile widened just a few evil millimetres when she watched that shiver reach the base of my skull, and make my eyelids flutter.

It felt beyond sinful to enjoy something so good, and once she reached the apex of one more ring around my clitoris, she dragged her tongue down with surgical precision, making sure I felt and clunk to every torturous second of that long awaited contact... Before her tongue slipped down and ran along my slit.

I almost forgot my place, forgot my reason for sitting in that chair, forgot everything beyond those ruby red eyes and that demonically skilled tongue, as I almost begged for her to go back and give me more and more and MORE until I could cum for her and show her just how much I appreciate my big sister's skill!

Instead, she shot her slender tongue up into my cunt and forced another choked breath from my lungs, her claws digging even deeper into my flesh on either side of my spine, playing with my like a puppet on strings as I arched for her and pushed against her mouth, her coal black lips pressed to my quivering cunt as her tongue slid into my deepest, untouched depths, my head rolling back on my shoulders, eyes closing to lose myself in the feeling as she slipped and slithered her tongue between my virgin tight walls, licking in deep before moving her mouth against me, forcing more of her dextrous tongue into my body as she licked up along what felt like the inside of my stomach, and for a moment I wondered if my eldest sister was a little more latently demon than the rest of us, if may7be she really did have a tongue so long to go so deep!

Before long though, her tongue pulled out of my body again, and I found my hands gripping her shoulders, my much blunter nails digging into her black mantle's skin as she dragged out every second of her tongue leaving my body.

Once she was finally free of my tight walls, she let out a long, satisfied breath against my now overly sensitive, achingly needy pussy, and pressed her wine red tongue to my clit without any teasing this time. Her mouth began to move in slow, evil sawing motions, up and down, up and down, the focus of every motion to press her skilful tongue, now kept thick and stiff against my clit, as she sawed her instrument of my painful pleasure against the very core of my whole being at that moment. I had to remind myself to not speak more than a gentle moan for her, but if I could I'd have been moaning like a whore just so that she knew how much I wanted her!

Her movements got faster and faster, each one pressing in a little deeper against me, each motion sending another piece of me screaming to her, wanting to give every part of myself to her just to make sure that my big sister never ever stopped!

I felt the tension I knew so well rising in my chest, inflating like a balloon, sending every other through fleeing from my mind as my finger dug in so deep that if I even had the strength to open my eyes and look down, to pull myself away from this supernova of ecstasy I knew I'd see blood!

I came closer and closer to that edge, my mind sprinting for it, closer and closer, just wanting to throw myself off into a sea of orgasmic satisfaction, whispers of "Yes yes yesyesyesyesYesYes" spilling through my lips until!-

She pulled away. Victoria forced herself back away from me, and now matter how deeply my nails clawed her she left me right at the precipice of a pleasure I'd never known could exist.

As I looked down into her bright eyes, I saw a smile worthy of the devil himself on her lips as she wiped them clean of saliva and her little sisters cum...

I felt a hot tear of frustration run down over my softly chubby cheeks...

My other sisters stood around silent, enraptured by the performance that made all of theirs feel like uncoordinated virgins by comparison.

  
"Well then girls... Shall we get ready?" She asked, the kind of casual command in her voice that made my abandoned pussy cry out in need for it to come back...

  
Back to the present, though I was beyond happy to have so much fuel for my own personal fire down below... I Looked around as everyone settled down, some with their eyes closed, Victoria's half open in some kind of trance as Viola's whole body moved with her hands motions, rocking her hips against the touch of her own skin just for more fun.

Despite being abandoned and left to its fate in one of the outer fields, this barn we'd began using to hide our little rituals got fixed up before I even got to know it existed, and quickly the temperature built up... I started to touch myself, and found a buzzing, fuzzy tension already right at the surface as I began to stroke... To touch... To feel as my fingers ran up and down along my slick and shaven garden.

My eyes had closed... I was getting into the fun, and could already feel the soft pressure in the back of my head, as if a headache could be a good thing, and I always imagined it would feel so similar to if Victoria grabbed the back of my head and forced my face into her beautifully trimmed cunt..

  
I touched... I felt... I lost myself for a time in the sensations that came into my mind and wrapped every single thought in a hazy layer that made them all just so nice and easy to handle... I heard the soft gasps, bated breaths and lusting sounds that poured like a lewd chorus from my sisters without end...

I opened my eyes when I felt myself getting closer and closer, not wanting to cum too soon and ruin the ritual, only to see... To... See...

the lines of the carved pentagram than ran between us had filled with some viscous glowing liquid, the right light that came from it thrumming in a rhythm that seemed in time with every breath from my mouth, every stroke of my own fingers. At the tip of each arm of the star, one of my sisters was positioned, their own cunts leaking that translucent goo that ran thickly down their legs, squirming across the floor as though it had a mind set on its own goals as it completed the star and began to glow brighter, the red growing stronger and lighter, pulsing between a deep ruby and soft pink.

Viola and the twins went at their own rates, Viola's much faster than anyone else's, all of their eyes bearing the same yellow iris, glowing brighter and brighter in time with the pentacle, as Victoria's own blood red eyes cast the red glow onto her cheeks, joining the light that now spilled over their bare and sweat slicked bodies, casting sharp blades of red light upon their most intimate curves, from the tips of their horns to their glistening lower lips.

I wondered if my own purple eyes glowed the same, but before I could think to try to check, I felt something force my hand, literally.

My hand began to move in faster and sharper motions, my middle fingers tip rubbing at my little tormented clit for all it could, my arm aching with the effort, that pain being drowned out by the waves of pleasure the touches gave me, my legs beginning to shake but refusing to fail as my fucked up family began to moan and breath in time with me, a connection built I hadn't even noticed as we all worked towards our own climax!

Viola was the first, and after that a cascade as Vaya and Visha came together, the same way that they did everything else, before Victoria let a staggered scream of lust and satisfaction tear from her throat into the hot air around us... Their pleasure hit me as waves, coming to me down the lines of the pentagon as a climax better that any I'd had even at Victoria's meticulous hands rocked my body and shattered my mind, sending every thought within scattering to the wind, my knees buckling as one last thick glob of that thick red goo spilled from my pussy into the circle!

I collapsed back, my sisters all following, one by one, even Victoria left speechless and gasping as she finally giggled to herself, and a laugh much more masculine and jubilant seemed to come from the air above us, before being whisked away on a gentle breeze...

I smiled to myself, a hand holding my pussy softly as I stared up at the ancient rafters of the barn... I'd done it... The First Rite was complete!


End file.
